


Babysitting Brats

by EmaPenniman



Series: Ereri reincarnation first kisses [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, First Kiss, Kid Fic, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmaPenniman/pseuds/EmaPenniman
Summary: Levi finds himself babysitting a young Eren





	Babysitting Brats

Fuck Rachel and her stupid part time job. 

Levi was almost running. He was almost late. He didn’t almost wanna go.

His roommate was sick and needed a substitute for babysitting some brat who apparently lived in a very fancy house, considered Levi, standing in front of the building, hoping it was the right address. 

Levi hated babysitting but he needed desperately some money to pay the rent.

He rang the bell and instantly a woman pulled him inside.

“You must be Rachel’s friend. Thank god you’re here. Our plane is about to depart. We’re such in a hurry” she gave Levi only a glance and kept pushing him through the house.

“He’s such a sweetheart. Rachel just adores him. I’m sure you boys will be totally fine. Emergency numbers are on the fridge” she stopped behind a closed door.

“Sweetie, Rachel’s friend is here, come and say hello” she opened the door and a shadow hid under the bed in the room.

“He can be a little stubborn, but don’t worry, he’ll come around. HONEY THE CAR ARRIVED” she didn’t even say bye to Levi. She just left. 

Okay, this was a little awkward. Levi was left with a kid who didn’t wanna get out from under the bed.

Levi entered the room and approached the bed “Come out, kid”

“NO! I WANT RACHEL. GO AWAY”

Levi sighed “Come on, kid. It’s gonna be a pain in the – he stopped himself – neck. For the both of us” still nothing. Levi knelt down “I have to be here for two days. I won’t bother you if you don’t bother me. Just for food. You can watch tv all day, I won’t tell your parents” 

Still nothing

“What’s your name?” no words “I’m Levi”

…

“Oh come on, kid! I don’t have all day – SHIT!” two arms hugged Levi.

Two big green eyes stared straight into his “Eren?” a big grin was on the face of the kid

“Well I guess Rachel won’t have her job back”

“I guess not”

Two days later Eren’s parents found Eren asleep on top of Levi resting on the couch. It’s pointless to say that Levi would have been Eren’s babysitter for the next two years, until his 13 birthday then he would have been his tutor for the next 7 years ‘cause Eren was just shit at school.

 

-

 

“We should have sex” said Eren laying on Levi’s bed one afternoon.

“For the millionth time and more. You’re a shitty brat. I won’t have sex with you”

“In two months I’ll be sixteen, I don’t wanna wait anymore” complained the other. 

“You’re fucking stubborn. I don’t give a shit how old you are. I’m 22. I won’t have sex with you until you’re eighteen, now stop being a shitty brat and do your homework, you’re a fucking disaster” 

“But we did it when you were 17 and I was 25. It’s not fair!”

“It’s not my problem that you couldn’t wait another year” Eren frowned and said nothing “oh come on, stop sulking” 

Levi sighed “Come here” Eren turned and Levi leaned toward him and kissed him. 

“You’ll have to settle with only this until you’re 18, brat”


End file.
